


Warmth

by BarPurple



Series: Fandomas 2018 [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Maybe Christmas is the perfect time of year for Gold to let someone special chase the cold from his life.





	Warmth

Gold loitered in the cold outside of Granny’s. The forecast snow hadn’t started yet, but the clouds were heavy with the promise of a white Christmas. His breath hung in a plume before him, making him look more like the dragon people called him behind his back. The nickname was more appropriate than ever today. Cantankerous old miser that he was, stood here in the icy cold staring longingly at the beautiful young woman sitting at the counter. He half expected a bold knight on a white horse to charge down Main Street, sword drawn ready to slay the beast.

The only thing that rattled by him was Nolan’s beat up truck. Nolan gave him a polite smile and wave, which Gold returned with a curt nod. Not much of a knight, Nolan was so mild mannered he’d probably apologise to any dragon her was sent to slay.

The clouds finally gave up their hold on the snow. Large flakes settled in his hair as he considered his options. Go in, or go home? His house was as cold and empty as the street. The diner looked so warm and inviting.

Gold made his decision. Sleigh bells jingled when he pushed open the door, a blast of heat and cheer engulfed him. A few heads turned towards him and he froze, uncertain of his welcome.

“Get on in, Gold. You’re letting the heat out!”

Leroy’s shout made Belle turn from the counter. The smile on her face pulled Gold towards her. Sleigh bells jingled again as the door closed.

The press of bodies pushed them together and Belle’s arms around his neck pulled him closer still.

“I’m so glad you came.”

Gold tentatively returned her hug. A warmth, deeper than mere body heat seeped into his bones. Gold held her more tightly.

“I’m glad I came as well, sweetheart.”


End file.
